The use of a separate clothing compression bags for reducing the space required for the clothing in a suitcase or piece of luggage (collectively “Luggage”) is known and allows more clothing to be packed in the same internal space as compared to the amount of clothing that will fit in such space without the use of the compression bag. More recently, clothing compression bags have been incorporated with the Luggage as opposed to be a separate item that is thrown into Luggage at the time of use. However, Luggage incorporating these clothing compression bags suffer from one or more problems, including without limitation, use non-removable components including non-removable batteries, significantly increases the weight of the Luggage which often cause the weight to exceed an airline threshold resulting in additional fees having to be paid by the traveler, may not comply with Federal/International laws and regulations regarding the contents contained within the Luggage, such as but not limited to, battery types, etc.
It is to eliminating or reducing the above problems and other problems currently associated within current Luggage having compression or vacuum bags that the below disclosed novel Luggage is directed.